GMA Network Alternate Versions
GMA Network Logo (From 2003 GMA Records).png|Logo vector October 2003-March 20, 2011, used for GMA Records. GMA Network Logo (From 2004 GMA's 54th Anniversary).png|used for GMA's 54th Anniversary. GMA Network Logo (2005 prototype from iGMA.tv).png|Logo prototype since 2005, only seen in website, iGMA.tv, now GMANetwork.com (the Kapuso heart vector since October 2002 and a "GMA" text with a glow effect. GMA Network Logo (From GMA-6 Iloilo 2007).png|used for GMA-6 Iloilo. (full version of the regional network's animation unseen and changes into January 2007 to June 2010 animation original made by the network as seen if the regional station showing this logo) GMA Network Logo 2007, Alternate Version.png|Used from 2007. (the prototype Kapuso heart since 2005, and the animated "GMA" text is since 2002 with outline. the logo debuted in "Eleksyon 2007" coverage by GMA News.) GMA Network Logo (From 2008 GMA Pinoy TV Kapuso Star Christmas Greetings Bumper).png|used for 2007 GMA Pinoy TV Kapuso stars Christmas Greeting. (the logo is in other angles) GMA Network Logo (2008 Proud To Be Kapuso Ad).png|Logo animation used for Proud To Be Kapuso ad since 2008. (the Kapuso heart is mirrored) GMA Network Logo (From 2008 Christmas Station ID).png|used for 2008 Christmas Station ID. GMA Network Logo (From 2009 Darna TV Series).png|used since 2009, for Darna TV Series. GMA Network Logo (From GMA-10 North Central Luzon 2009-2012).png|Used since 2009-2012, for GMA-10 North & Central Luzon Bumper. GMA Network Logo (From GMA-7 Cebu 2009).png|Logo since 2009-2012, used for GMA Network Cebu. GMA Network Logo (From GMANews.TV Plug 2009).png| GMA Network Logo 2010 (From GMA's 60th Anniversary).png|logo as seen in the 60th Anniversary of GMA Network, since 2010. GMA Network Logo 2010 (From GMA's 60th Anniversary, 2nd Version).png|second version of the logo animation used in 60th anniversary. GMA Network Logo 2010 (From GMA's 60th Anniversary, 3rd Version).png|third version of the logo animation used in 60th anniversary. GMA Network Logo (From GMA-10 North Central Luzon 2010-2011).png|used since 2010-2011 for GMA-10 North & Central Luzon Bumper. GMA Network Logo 2011 (From GMA News TV).png|alternate logo animation since 2011, only used for GMA News TV. GMA Network Logo (Regional).png|3D animation of GMA Network logo used for regional stations (2011-2014). GMA Network (From GMA Kapuso Mallshow 2011).png|Logo animation since 2011, used for GMA Kapuso Mallshow. GMA Network Logo (From 2011 GMA Records).png|Logo vector since March 21, 2011-present used for GMA Records. GMA Network Logo (From 2012 GMA Films & Regional Stations).png|Logo only used in GMA Films since 2012 and other regional stations. GMA Network Logo (From GMA Telebabad 2011).png|Logo only used for 2011 upcoming GMA Telebabad shows trailer. GMA Network Logo (From 2012 GMANetwork.com Ad).png|Logo animation only used for GMANetwork.com advertisement in 2012 with 2011 Kapuso heart. GMA Network (From GMA-12 & 35 Cagayan De Oro).png|Logo used for GMA-12 / 35 Cagayan De Oro. GMA Network Logo 2013 (From GMA The Heart Of Asia 10th Anniversary).png|used since 2013, for 10th Anniversary of The Heart Of Asia. GMA Network Logo 2014 (From Radio GMA, Barangay LS & Another Barangay Stations).png|GMA Network's logo since 2014 as used in Radio GMA Logo, Barangay LS 97.1 FM & another Barangay FM Stations. GMA Network Logo (Regional, 2014).png|used for regional stations (2014) GMA Network Logo (from Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 2014).png|Logo from 2014 to 2015, used for Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 99.5. (the logo is edited & it was from 2003 logo of GMA Records.) GMA Network Logo 2015 (From Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT).png|Logo since 2015, used for Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 99.5 GMA Network Logo Vector (2017).png|modified 2002 logo vector of GMA Network since 2017, which also animated and used for anything tv messages / greetings. (the "GMA" text has a shine effect) GMA Network Logo (From 2017 Trendzone Videos).png|Logo of GMA Network as used for Trendzone Videos since 2017.